Lion King 4 Kovu's Pride for King Kopa
by Musab.pakfan.LK
Summary: For the topic 'King Kopa' people Thought Zira killed Kopa that made 'Lion King 3 six new adventures didn't had a good ending so I thought Kopa would some day wake up and rise as a king again. As for Kovu's Pride, Kovu has a child named Zuba but not now in another chapter.
1. Chapter 1 The Humans

**_THE_**

**_LION KING_**

**_Kovu's Pride 4 King Kopa_**

**_Chapter 1_**

* * *

Kopa opened his eyes. He saw some tigers. ''He's alive'' one of them said. ''where am I?'' asked Kopa shocked. ''I'm afraid very far from the pride-lands'' said one of them. ''How much time have I been here'' asked Kopa. ''7 years you've been sleeping'' said one of them. Kopa said ''7 years!'' and he looked in a mirror he saw that he was much taller and he had hair much as a young adult lion has. ''Who are you guys?'' asked Kopa. ''I'm Bob, this is Bill, this is Tom and This is Puss'' said Bob. ''I'm Kopa; So do you know a way to a land which is ruled by King Simba'' asked Kopa. ''Yes! I do! I know the way to every where'' said Bob.

* * *

Back there at the pride rock, in the cave, Kovu was lying down. As Simba who was now old, approached him and said "Kovu! My son is dead that doesn't mean you should rest and produce lazy energy''. ''Come-on!'' said Kovu ''Now what?''. ''Get up! I'm to old. I can't do this alone and you will help me!'' said Simba.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kopa and the tigers are chased by some people that look like monkeys but have a little amount of hair (Humans). ''Who are these?'' asked Kopa running. ''These are the most dangerous hunters in the world...'' said Puss running. ''The Humans!'' said Tom running. As they jumped over logs, lakes and trees. They approached a cave as the humans followed them. They saw a dead end. Now they were trapped. Kopa roared. The Humans got a little frightened. He bravely jumped on a human and bit him on the neck with his teeth. The Humans got afraid and ran away.


	2. Chapter 2 The Hyena attack

_**THE**_

_**LION KING**_

**_Kovu's Pride 4 King Kopa_**

**_Chapter 2_**

* * *

''So now where we are Boring boy'' asked Kopa making fun of Bob. ''Hey!'' said thinking that he is making fun of him. ''He saying to you Bill'' Tom explained and pointed to Bob. ''I think we are on the edge of Africa'' said Bob. They went out of the cave and the saw another cave. They went into the second cave and when they got out and they saw the sea.

* * *

Suddenly they got attacked by more of these humans, Kopa asked ''How do you survive in these hunters?'' and ran. ''Just lucky I guess!'' said Bob running. The Humans surrounded them, they were trapped and Kopa being the bravest said ''Back to back!''. Kopa fought the people back to back, until they were week. ''Why do you get to be the hero?'' asked Bob. ''Just lucky I guess!'' Kopa answered.

* * *

Back at the pride rock, It was a dark night, the hyenas where sneaking as Baanzai and Shenzi were walking ahead as Ed was making strange weird laughing noises. ''Shush...! Be quiet or they will...'' whispered Baanzai. As Ed made a loud weird musical voice that made Kovu came out. The Hyenas were seeing Kovu and Kovu was seeing two smiling faces and one stupid one. "You look familiar..." said Kovu. ''Yeah I'm Ed This is Shenzi and this is Baanzai!'' said Ed stupidly as Baanzai and Shenzi try to stop him or Kovu may want to eat us. ''Charge!'' shouted Kovu. Lions came out of the pride rock and Hyenas were too afraid they all ran away. ''Guys! Where you going?'' asked Baanzai as Shenzi, Baanzai and Ed were left. ''We'll look at the time!'' said Baanzai. Kovu grabbed his tail and spin it in the air and when he left it Baanzai was in the air. ''Fly Baanzai! It's flying time'' said Kovu kidding. Shenzi and Ed ran after Baanzai as now he fell. Kovu heard a great voice saying ''Ouch!''. Kovu knew it was Baanzai. ''We'll that would have hurt!'' said Kovu Simba had an idea and from then Kovu was in-charge at the night and Simba at the day.


	3. Chapter 3 Kopa through Hyena territory

**_THE_**

**_Lion King_**

**_Kovu's Pride 4 King Kopa  
_**

**_Chapter 3_**

* * *

Kopa and the tigers traveled and traveled. They reached the skull graveyard where Simba met the hyenas first time. They knew the way from now but it was dangerous. Kopa and the tigers approached the hyena territory. They saw that they were awake and they were planning to attack. ''We should kill Kovu, after that Simba will be helpless'' said Baanzai. ''We already tried that'' said one hyena. ''No! Baanzai and I tried that, but you guys ran for your mamas so they can change your dirty diaper" Shenzi said in a classical way. ''Wait guys we will kill Simba so no one knows how to rule then the pride-lands will be in our hands'' said Baanzai, took a wool ball and said "We will distracted Kovu with this little thing-ii''. "What is this?" asked somebody. "This is a thing lion is attracts lions!" said Baanzai. Kopa was getting hypnotized. He jumped in and started playing with the wool ball. The Hyenas smiled and stuck him with ropes. Suddenly Kopa got in-hypnotized and saw that he is stuck with ropes. While Puss opened the ropes as Tom, Bob and Bill were distracting them. Puss and Kopa ran and also Tom, Bob and Bill ran too.

* * *

Simba was on the pride rock's ledge seeing the stars, searching for Kopa's star. Vitani came and said ''What are you doing?''. ''Searching Kopa's star. Why are you even here?'' asked Simba. ''I was his friend remember! But my bad bad mom had to interfere. Then She made me to be a creep!'' said Vitani. Simba called his father. Suddenly wind started blowing. As Mufasa's Ghost came in the sky and said ''My grandson is alive. Cause he hasn't reach the stars. When somebody has rubbed his claws on the cave's wall. those are sleeping forever claws and when you scratch those claws on somebody's nose that gives that somebody to sleep for 5-9 years. It depend how pointy the claws are!''. ''So he is alive some where!" said Simba as Mufasa's ghost disappeared.


End file.
